Altered
The Altered (German: Veränderte) are humans sent directly into the Black Sun Dimension and transformed into insane beasts. They return in a grotesquely monstrous, extremely strong, and physically massive form: they are the largest normal enemy in Wolfenstein. It is the first boss of the game. Strategy * Altered, when charging, can easily outrun B.J. with ease, unless he uses Mire. Therefore, it's best to keep maximum range. The first Altered must be defeated by forcing him to ram and destroy 4 pillars supporting the Black Sun Portal, with each Pillar needing to be rammed twice. This is achieved by shooting it to provoke it into charging B.J., and then either ducking behind the pillar, or standing in front of the pillar and quickly dodging to the side using Mire. However, be sure to move away from the pillar, as the impact shockwave can still harm B.J. Once all the pillars are destroyed, the portal collapses and becomes unstable, sucking everything in the room into it, ending the fight and continuing the story. Also bear in mind that when in the first encounter you finish him and the portal attempts to suck you, a glitch may occur if B.J. is standing in a blocked position; instead of being sucked by it to end the level you may be sucked by the floor being trapped under it. To avoid that you will have to ascend to the small terrace you start at the beginning of the fight. By the time B.J. encounters any other Altered later in the game, he will be in possession of the powerful Leichenfaust 44 weapon, which offers the quickest and easiest way to destroy them: it completely incinerates them in one shot. Beware when engaging the Altered in the Hospital, Geists are quite aggressive there since it is the only weapon that can destroy him. *Nazi forces will focus on the Altered instead of B.J., use that to your advantage. This is most noticeable during the boss fight, where they sort of fight among you. Locations Altered are found in mercifully few levels, as it is the rarest encountered enemy aside from the actual bosses. One is first encountered in the Hospital mission which is the only time it is fought as a boss, whereas later times in the game they are just enemies that can be easily defeated, as by then, B.J. will be in possession of much heavier firepower. They are also the only enemy that is always hostile to other enemies, as the Nazi forces are not truly in control of them; Sniffers may be hostile to enemy troops in their first appearance, but are later only seen under the complete control of Scribes. Equipment Altered may hurl rocks or nearby corpses at B.J., but do not carry or use any equipment, and thus, drop nothing after they are killed. Trivia *They bear a strong resemblance to the Tank from Left 4 Dead except it cannot be killed without a Special Weapon. *Although the boss battle in Hospital is supposed to completed by luring the Altered to destroy four pillars supporting the portal, but if player has Leichenfaust 44 (accessed by enabling cheats or trainers), just one well-placed shot at the pillars can win the fight. Likewise, the Altered itself can be killed with a single Leichenfaust shot. However, without cheats, the player will not obtain the Leichenfaust until later in the game. Gallery Altered.jpg Altered.png|Altered outside of the Castle. Altered 2.png|An Altered throwing a rock Alted Concept Art..jpg|Altered Concept Art. es:Alterado fr:Altered ru:Искажённый Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Wolfenstein bosses